The present invention relates to covers deployable over a substrate wherein the covers comprise specific types of polyolefins and thermoplastic block copolymers. The invention also relates to methods for lamination during assembly of roll covers.
Covers typically include a layer of material placed over an object for purposes of concealing and protecting. Some covers consist of more than one layer of material and have unique designs and physical characteristics allowing them to be used in various applications. Such applications include surfaces with good traction. One example of such applications are mousepads having surfaces contacting a movable hand piece called a "mouse" and a table. Most mousepad surfaces have specific traction characteristics enabling the "mouse" to suitably glide across the mousepad surface while preventing the mouse ball from slipping on the surface. The main purpose of the mousepad is to provide a suitable surface for the mouse while the protection of the table covered by the mousepad is less important. Anti-slip mats also have surfaces with specific traction characteristics for the purpose of preventing slippage of objects or people traversing the surface of the mat.
Another application for covers is observed in the textile industry. In the textile industry, covers are used over rolls that convey, pull and tension fabric. Such rolls are referred to as pull rolls. Weaving machines, inspection machines, finishing lines, napping lines, sueding lines and dye lines all contain numerous pull rolls. The pull rolls are typically made of steel or aluminum and by themselves are unable to provide surfaces with sufficient frictional forces to keep fabric from slipping. Covers are placed over the rolls with the covers having surfaces with higher frictional forces than the roll itself. The covers attached to the roll guides the fabric through the textile processing machinery preventing the weave of the fabric from becoming distorted and keeping the advancement and spread of the fabric uniform.
It is desirable that a cover used on a pull roll, or other types of rolls, is made of a relatively inexpensive material having a high static coefficient of friction and having characteristics of enhanced durability. During the weaving process, slippage of material may occur resulting in defects in the fabric. Using roll covers with a high static coefficient of friction will minimize slippage and enhance quality of the fabric. A durable cover is abrasion resistant and does not need to be replaced as frequently. To replace a roll cover the weaving process must be stopped. It may take some time to replace a cover and during that time fabric is not being manufactured.
Materials used as roll covers include cork, rubber, modified cork, smooth rubber, sandpaper and bristle-bearing materials. Covers made out of polyurethanes typically have physical properties better than coverings made of traditional rubber. However, polyurethane coverings are economically prohibitive for use in all but the most exacting applications. Rubbers such as polyisoprene could be used to make an inexpensive cover, but rubbers typically lack the physical properties of a high static coefficient of friction, toughness, and wear resistance.